You Remind Me Of Someone I Said Goodbye To
by Rirureddo
Summary: Cloud Strife and Yuna have a heart to heart talk with each other after the battle with the Kasumi clones. During so, the two of them discover that the other reminds them of someone dear to their hearts. Takes place at the end of "Dead Fantasy 4."


_**~You Remind Me Of Someone I Said Goodbye To~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback - 1 hour Ago~<strong>_

_Yuna had just witnessed all of her longtime allies, the Aeons, slaughtered one by one by the mysterious clones of Kasumi, whom she believed to have summoned the clones in the first place. However, the Kunoichi battled her clones alongside Yuna, who had been brought to her knees out of the exhausting process of summoning her Aeons. She looked up and saw that while Kasumi had some of the clones preoccupied, the majority of them were quickly closing the distance between them and her to deliver the final blow._

_"I suppose…this is where it all ends…" Yuna said to herself as she held her head down and closed her eyes, waiting death to take her._

_Suddenly, the sounds of an engine appeared seemingly out of nowhere which was followed by a loud explosion in front of Yuna, which caused her to stagger backwards a bit. "W-What was that…?" she wondered as she shielded her eyes from the blast. As the light subsided and she could see clearly again, Yuna's eyes gasped at what she saw in front of her._

_Kneeling down a few feet ahead of her was a young man with blonde hair and fair skin. He was also adorned in black attire and was holding a large sword. She also noticed the sword glow a bluish color and saw the large fiery trail in front of him, immediately recognizing who he was._

_"Cloud…"_

**_~End Flashback~_**

* * *

><p>"You alright back there?"<p>

Yuna opened her eyes, snapping out of her flashback. "Huh?" She looked around and realized she was riding with Cloud on the back of his motorcycle.

"You've been pretty quiet for a while now," the swordsman continued. "Just making sure you're okay."

A small smile came to Yuna's face. "Yes, I'm fine."

Cloud nodded his head in response and went back to concentrating on the road in front of him.

"Um Cloud?" Yuna said, getting his attention once more. "Thanks helping me back there. Had you not come along, I'd more than likely be dead right now."

Cloud closes his eyes a bit. "Don't mention it. I just happened to be passing by and saw you were having some trouble. So I just did what came naturally."

Yuna blinked a few times before giggling. "Whatever the case, thank you all the same." A thought came to her then. "Say, if you don't mind me asking, why were you around here and where were you going?"

Cloud was silent for a couple of seconds before answering. "I'm looking for Tifa. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"

Yuna shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't. She was fighting alongside me and the others earlier, but after Rinoa teleported us to other locations, I haven't seen them since." A sigh escaped her lips. "I really hope Rikku and the others are alright, wherever they are."

"Yeah," Cloud agreed. "So do I."

Yuna leaned her head on Cloud's shoulder and couldn't help but looked over at him and it was only then that she got a good look at him and she had to admit, he was rather handsome. His blonde hair, blue eyes, strong build – he truly really did remind her of someone from her past.

As soon as that thought crossed her mind, a sad look appeared on her face.

Cloud looked at Yuna from the corner of his eyes and saw her observing him, as well as the look on her face. "Is there something wrong?"

Sighing softly, Yuna shook her head and said, "No, nothing…"

"You're a pretty bad liar."

"One of my bad habits, unfortunately…" she said softly.

Cloud went back to looking at the road. "Come on, let it out. Maybe I can help."

Yuna collected herself and let out a deep breath before speaking. "Well, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but…you remind me of someone…"

"I do?" Cloud asked, slightly shocked. He didn't expect to hear that. "And who would that be?"

"Tidus…" Yuna answered, sadness in every part of her voice. "A dear friend of mine who was one of my guardians during my pilgrimage…"

"One of your guardians, huh?" Cloud asked. He remembered Yuna telling the story of her journey to him and the others. "He must be someone truly special to you to have been one of your companions on such a long trip."

"Indeed he was…" Yuna said. "In fact…I fell in love with him…"

"I see," Cloud said. But then he took account of the way she was speaking. "Why are you speaking of him in the past tense? Did something happen?"

Yuna choked a bit. "Tidus, he…he's no longer here…He disappeared at the end of our journey together…True to what the fayth said, 'Our dream will vanish…'"

The Ex-SOLDIER bowed his head slightly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Yuna sighed again as she looked up at the sky, thinking of her lost love. "Not a day goes by when I don't think of him…I miss him so much…"

Hearing Yuna speak of her departed love made something snap in the back of Cloud's mind and he himself began to remember someone. Someone who had meant a lot to him and someone who was also no longer amongst the living.

Yuna noticed Cloud go quiet and she turned back to look at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to weigh you down with my feelings. Please forgive me."

Cloud shook his head. "Oh no, it's not that. It's just…your words made me think of someone as well…"

"Really?" Yuna asked curiously. "Who?"

"Aeris. Aeris Gainsborough," Cloud answered with a sigh. "She was a friend of Tifa and I."

Yuna felt a small lump in her throat. "'Was…?' What happened to her…?"

Cloud took a couple of seconds to find his voice. It was hard for him to talk about this particular subject but he somehow managed. "She was killed…Gave her life for the future of the planet…"

A small gasp came from Yuna. "Oh my gosh…I'm so sorry Cloud…"

Cloud sighed once again. "It's alright. Her death hit me, Tifa, and our other friends so hard and for a long time I carried the burden of believing that she died because of me. I blamed myself for it and I thought I could never forgive myself." He turned and looked at Yuna. "But, in the end, I realized that Aeris herself never blamed me for her death and that me attempting to save her was all that mattered, to her at least."

A smile came to Yuna's lips. "Like how you saved me…"

Cloud returned her smile. "I suppose. As a matter of fact Yuna, now that I realize it, you kind of resemble Aeris."

Yuna looked surprised. "I do?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes. Same hair color, same personality, one of your eyes is the same color as hers…"

The High Summoner couldn't help but giggle a bit. "I see."

Cloud found a bit of joy in hearing Yuna laugh. It reminded him so much of Aeris. "Yuna, let me tell you something."

Yuna gave him her full attention. "Yes?"

Gathering his words correctly, Cloud said to her, "I'm not Tidus, but just know that whenever and wherever you need me, I'm there for you. Remember that."

Happiness filled Yuna's heart as her smile returned to her face. She wrapped her arms around Cloud from behind, giving him a hug. "Thank you so much Cloud. You've no idea how much that means to me. And the same goes for me. Aeris I may not be, but I can be as good a true friend to you as she was. I'll always be there for you and I'll do everything in my power to help you find Tifa. I promise."

A smile appeared on Cloud's face as he placed one of his hands over hers. "I'll hold you to that."

The smile remained on Yuna's face as she let out a yawn.

"Tired?" Cloud asked.

Nodding, Yuna replied, "Those battles really wore me out…"

"Then how about you get some rest?" Cloud suggested. "From what I can see, where we're heading is still a ways off. You may as well get some sleep."

"You…don't mind, do you?" Yuna asked.

"No, it's fine." Cloud said as he turned his head back to the road. "You get some sleep. I'll let you know when we get to where we're going."

"Thank…you…"

That was the last thing Yuna managed to say before her head fell against Cloud's back and sleep overtook her. The Ex-SOLDIER gently removed her arms from around his neck and placed them around his waist so he had better driving control and also so that she would be more comfortable. Afterwards, he took his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on.

"Don't worry," he said to the sleeping Yuna. "I'll keep you safe."

With those words being said, Cloud upped the speed on his motorcycle and sped down the road towards his and Yuna's next destination.

And, unknown to Cloud, Yuna smiled in her sleep and her hold on him slightly tightened.

_**~The End~**_


End file.
